


When Tragedy Strikes

by OfficiallyDeadInside



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: -Ish, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I didn't though, I don't do that, Injury, Like I get graphic with my gore scenes, M/M, Ok maybe there isn't much fluff, Sonia is a bit mad, This is very dark though, You Have Been Warned, at all, i almost cried while writing this, why do I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficiallyDeadInside/pseuds/OfficiallyDeadInside
Summary: Kazuichi and Gundam share lovey dovey non-sexy times, but then tragedy strikes upon our heroes! What ever will they do?!





	1. The Beginning

It had been a couple days after the third trial, and everyone was still in a small state of of shock, but that wasn't new to the teens on Jabberwock Island. Why did Hiyoko have to kill Ibuki? Somehow, everything just felt so much more empty without the liveliest person on the island to spice up their days with hear loud nonsense. The night started to fall as Monokuma's nightly announcement started to flash on every monitor around them, his annoying high-pitched voice ringing through their ears once again.

One figure moved silently through the night, a purple scarf billowing slightly behind him. As he reached a certain shark boy's cottage he did a secret knock that the two had practiced during the day, secretly of course, because if everyone else saw it wouldn't be very secret, now would it?

When the pink haired boy heard the knock, he rushed to the window to assure that it really was the breeder. Seeing that it was, he went over to the door to unlock it, hearing the distinct click when he did.

"Gundam, there you are! You are late, didntcha see that clock? I thought someone mighta killed you are something!" Kazuichi exclaimed, not even attempting to hide his obvious worry for him. Gundam simply shut the door behind him as he stepped inside, letting out one of his signature "evil" laughs.

"Fear not, mere mortal, for the great and powerful Gundam is unharmed! You need not worry, for nobody can take down the Supreme Overlord of Ice and his Dark Devas of Destruction!" Gundam let out another laugh as Kazuichi rolled his eyes before plopping down onto his bed, beckoning Gundam to join him.

Gundam obliged, slowly nestling next to his boyfriend as he lifted the covers over the two, both of them already in their pajamas. The two had been seeing each other ever since the first trial, when Gundam had comforted Kazuichi after TeruTeru's execution. The relationship had grown from there, until they had reached boyfriend-boyfriend status. They kept their relationship a secret, however, as they didn't trust anybody to use it against them.

Kazuichi nestled closer to Gundam, tiredly resting his head on the other's chest as he smiled up at Gundam, flashing his unique sharp-toothed smile up at him in tired bliss.

"I love you a lot, you know that, right dude?" Kazuichi asked lazily, already starting to fall asleep. Gundam looked down, blushing slightly at Kazuichi, responding happily.

"It seems as I too have become attached to you, but as you mortals would say, I love you too." Gundam watched as Kazuichi slowly fell asleep, completely content watching his chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. He planted a small kiss on Kazuichi's head as he too fell asleep.

~Page breaks are not welcome in a school environment!~

The two woke up pretty early the next morning, so Gundam could escape back to his cottage before anyone could accidentally walk in on them in bed together. It would lead to some quite awkward conversations so the two try to avoid it as much as possible.

As Gundam was leaving, he noticed a folded slip of paper just under the door. He picked up and saw that it was addressed to Kazuichi. Well, duh, of course it was, this was his cabin. Gundam went over to Kazuichi and handed him the letter, Kazuichi looking just as confused as he was.

"Huh, who sent this?" Kazuichi asked, mainly to himself. Gundam sat down next to Kazuichi and glared at him to open it, for he too was curious about the mystery letter. Kazuichi unfolded the paper and read the letter aloud.

"Dear Kazuichi, I request your presence in Jabberwock Park at 9:00 pm, please do not be late, and please do come alone, I have something I wish to tell you. Sincerely, Sonia." Kazuichi looked at Gundam, even more confused than before.

"What? Why would Sonia want to meet with me? Does she suddenly have feelings for me? No, that's impossible, why would she? Oh no, what is Sonia didn't write the letter? What if it is somebody trying to lure me out to kill me? I can't just not go though, what if it is Sonia and she wants to tell me she loves me? How would I respond?" 

Kazuichi continued to worry as Gundam shook his head, taking the letter and forcing Kazuichi to look at him, effectively shutting him up.

"Listen mortal, no harm shall come upon you for I shall accompany you to keep you safe! I shall arrive one hour before the allotted time, and hide behind a tree to make sure my presence stays hidden! You shall be safe from all possible harm!" Gundam announced, laughing "menacingly." Kazuichi smiled widely, before wrapping his arms around his neck and squeezing tightly

"Thank you, Gundam! I will go and see Sonia and see what she wants! Wait, what if she does say she likes me? How will I turn her down?" Gundam sighed once more as Kazuichi went back in on a nervous ramble, it was going to be a long day.

~Ishimaru has died. Page breaks are now welcome in a school enviroment~

The day has finally passed as Gundam made his way down to Jabberwock Park, sure that nobody had noticed him leave. He took his place behind a bundle of trees. The four Dark Devas of Destruction crawled out of his scarf and went to their normal spots, just chilling as Gundam waiting for 9:00 pm to roll around.

Sure enough, as the sky began to darken Sonia Nevermind made her way into the park, quickly checking to see if anyone was there. Seeing that she was supposedly alone, she let out the air she had been holding in and started waiting. At about 5 past, Kazuichi hurriedly made his way into the park.

"Sorry I am late So- Miss Sonia, I ran into Hajime and he wanted to ask me 'bout something stupid, so what did you want to say to me in private that you couldn't say in front of the others?" Kazuichi asked, looking at Sonia with a very common look of confusion.

"Well, Kazuichi, I didn't really ask you here to tell you something, I asked you to come because I need you here to do something that is of vital importance!" Sonia quickly changed her stance from nervousness to her leader persona and directed a hardened glare to Kazuichi. This leader side was different from the other, however, it was like she went from peaceful leader to vengeful tyrant. He tried to ask Sonia about what she was going on about but she quickly interrupted him.

"I am deeply sorry Kazuichi, for I don't want to do this, but it is for the good of my people!" Sonia yelled as she pulled a knife out of the back of her dress and lunged at Kazuichi. She managed to strike him straight in his stomach, instantly splattering bother her and Kazuichi with blood. Kazuichi let out a pained gasp and collapsed as he felt the knife being yanked out of his stomach painfully.

He screamed in pain as he felt the knife enter his body yet again, this time striking his left shoulder. The pain was unbearable, as if his entire body had been set on fire, and the places he had been stabbed were having lava dripped onto them. He saw a blurry face covered in a pink substance as Sonia twisted the knife out of him and plunged it into him once more, into his lower right arm, before he finally started to fade out due to the pain and the loss of blood. He thought he heard his name cried out faintly as he left the plane of consciousness, blood still steadily pouring out of his many wounds.


	2. The Resolve?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to a close, and we finally find out if Kazuichi lives to die another day.

Gundam couldn't believe his eyes. Sonia? A killer? It all seemed to be too much information to handle. He would never have thought that the diplomatic princess would be capable of actually killing somebody. He snapped out of his state of shock when he heard his boyfriend cry out in pain.

"Kazuichi!" Gundam hollered, rushing to Souda and Sonia. He sees Sonia plunge the knife into Kazuichi's leg before he managed to grip onto her arm, stopping her from doing any more damage. Sonia quickly looked over at Gundam, shock and fear painted clearly upon her face, before that look quickly turned into anger.

"Let go of me! I have to do this, I have to!" Sonia yells, attempting to wrestle her arm out of Gundam's grasp. Gundam didn't let up, however, as he easily overpowered the blonde girl. He forced her hands behind her back as he ripped the knife out of her hands, letting it drop to the ground.

He dragged her over to the nearest tree and tied her to it, taking his scarf off and using it to hold her still. Suddenly, as if burned by fire, he turned around to see his still bleeding boyfriend, looking like hell itself. He rushed away from the squirming girl, kneeling beside his dying boyfriend.

"Kazuichi, you must hold on!" Gundam whispered, forgetting his crazy talk as he ripped off his jacket. He quickly tied it against Kazuichi's worst and most critical wound. Kazuichi was out cold, yet he still wore such a pained expression. Gundam grimaced as his boyfriend let out a strangled moan upon the pressure applied by the jacket, but it was necessary.

"Forgive me Kazuichi, but this must be done," Gundam told his unconscious boyfriend before he scooped him and started sprinting towards Central Island in hopes that he could find the SHSL Nurse. Kazuichi screamed as his body was jostled, the pain from the injuries multiplying, even in his passed out state. Gundam blocked out the noise the best he could, constantly reminding himself that he was saving his lover's life.

~Please welcome to the stage, the SHSL Page break!~

Gundam made it back to the island, blood already seeping through the jacket and onto him. Gundam checked Kazuichi's pulse, his own heart stopping when he felt the blood seep through his shirt. He almost sobbed when he felt a pulse, weak, but still there. He thanked Hell that his boyfriend was such a fighter before continuing on.

He made it to the hotel, sprinting to Mikan's cottage and was silently begging that the nurse was still awake. He started to pound on the door, not noticing that he might be doing more harm than good, scaring the poor nurse.

"Mikan please, open up! It is Kazuichi, he is dying!" Gundam yelled, almost crying as he pleaded with the nurse to let him in. Mikan, hearing the desperate tone to Gundam's voice and noticing that he wasn't speaking in crazy talk, opened the door just a cracked. When she saw the flash of green and pink, however, she almost slammed the door open, shocked by his state.

"O-oh my god! What h-happened?" Mikan asked as she ushered the two boys inside, laying the bloody one onto the bed. She whipped out some medical supplies she kept with her at all times, knowing she had to stabilize Kazuichi there before they could move him to the hospital. She went to work, disinfecting the wounds while Gundam started to answer.

"It was Sonia, She had called him to the park earlier today, so we had decided that I would go to keep an eye on him. She arrived and...you know the rest."

Gundam said this quietly, his normally vibrant personality toned down heavily in light of the situation. The poor breeder looked like he was about half way to tears. Mikan nodded, struck silent by the news that perfect Miss Sonia had attempted to kill somebody, as she quickly went back to work.

{POV swap!}

Hajime, hearing all the commotion, finally decided to go check it out. He figured that it was just Gundam and Kazuichi fighting over something stupid again, as he heard Gundam's loud voice could be heard very clearly. One thing struck him as odd though. What were the two doing out so late? It was almost time for the nightly announcement, and Kazuichi was rarely ever out after it. So he decided to go investigate.

When Hijame saw Mikan's door open and the light on, he just got way more suspicious. Why would Mikan leave the door open at night? Mikan may apologize for everything but she isn't stupid. Hajime walked over to the door, thousands of possibilities rushing through his head, but the situation he saw certainly wasn't one of them.

"What the hell! What happened?" Hajime gasped, staring at Kazuichi's blood soaked body. He heard somebody explain the situation, but all he could see was Kazuichi laying there, unconscious but obviously in a lot of pain. He heard Sonia's name and quickly backtracked.

"Wait, Sonia did this? Like, Princess Sonia?" Hajime asked in disbelief, not quite understanding the situation. He saw Gundam solemnly nod, viewing his torn expression and not getting why Gundam was this beat-up about it. Didn't Kazuichi and Gundam hate each other? 

Mikan seemingly finished up the best she could, bandaged covering Kazuichi's stomach, arm, and leg as she turned to the two boys, a look of fear written on her face.

"W-wait, where is S-Sonia?"

~You know you want my Page Break ;)~

Hajime rushed over to Jabberwock Park, where Gundam said he had left Sonia tied to a tree. Mikan and Gundam were transporting Kazuichi to the hospital, to make sure Kazuichi wouldn't die. They weren't entirely out of the clear yet, as Kazuichi lost a shit ton of blood, but they were getting there.

Hajime ran into the park, and sure enough, saw Sonia struggling against a purple scarf. Hajime couldn't blame Gundam for tying her up, seeing as she did literally try to kill somebody. He slowly approached her, fearing for his life a bit as he approached the angry girl.

"Why did you do it Sonia? What happened? Why did you try to kill Kazuichi?" Hajime asked, barely looking at the girl as she glared at him with fire in her eyes. Hajime sounded heartbroken, like one of the people he could trust on this island suddenly went off the deep end.

"You don't get it, nobody does! I have to go back to my people, they need me! Can't you hear them cry out for their princess! I have to leave this island!" Sonia cried out, tugging at the scarf even harder to no avail. Hajime simply stared at Sonia, still trying to process what she just said until it hit him. Sonia had gone insane.

"Sonia, please! We will get off this island, you don't have to kill anyone! Everything will be fine, you just have to calm down!" Hajime pleaded, staring down at the girl with teary eyes. Sonia finally broke down, she stopped struggling as tears slowly slid down her face. Hajime sat down next to Sonia, saying nothing as he let her tears fall. He knew he had to fix Sonia, to heal her mind from the despair that held it. Not now though, he still had a maybe-dying student to think about.

~I am out of creative Page Break jokes send help~

A few days had passed since the initial situation, and everyone on the island was well aware of what happened. Somebody was always watching Sonia, and everyone made sure that all dangerous items were held far, far away from the girl. 

Kazuichi had been unconscious for the past few days, just barely surviving that fateful night. Mikan had said he probably wouldn't make it through the next day, but low and behold, he managed to make it through. Gundam rarely ever left his side, only going to use the restroom and bathe. Everyone brought him food, finally aware of his relationship with the pink haired boy.

Gundam was sitting next to Kazuichi, the cold gray walls surrounding the two as Gundam held onto Kazuichi's limp hand, hoping that he would get some sort of movement out of it. To Gundam's shock, he felt the no-longer limp hand lightly grip onto his own, and watched as Kazuichi's eyes started to flutter open. He tiredly turned his head towards Gundam before attempting to sit up. He quietly gasped in pain as Gundam lightly pushed him back down, nestling him back into the pillows.

"Ka-Mortal, please do not attempt to sit up, you have been in the realm of the dead for too long," Gundam whispered into his ear. Kazuichi tried to speak, but as soon as he opened his mouth to try to talk he felt his throat start to flare. Gundam seemed to get the message, as he poured a glass of water and slowly let Kazuichi drink it.

Feeling a bit better, Kazuichi managed to muster up the energy to speak, though his voice was very quiet and raspy, a startling difference from his normally screamy voice.

"What...happened?" Kazuichi asked, looking around the room like a confused child, and Gundam would have thought it looked positively adorable if they weren't in the situation they were in. Gundam looked at Kazuichi with a look of regret, before unwillingly telling him the bare minimum of what happened.

"Sonia seemed to have attacked you. You sustained major injuries and almost died, and you have been unconscious for four days while your body was healing." Gundam said, looking at anywhere but at Kazuichi. The injured boy nodded, not quite getting it.

"Oh, well....that's....unfortunate," Kazuichi whispered as he fell back to sleep, his face looking peaceful for once, instead of the pain stricken one he had been wearing. Gundam, exhausted himself, laid his head onto Kazuichi's, getting lulled to sleep by the steady beat of his heart.

When Kazuichi woke up again, another day had passed. This time, he was more not tired as he was before, and he was actually able to actually examine his surroundings. He remembered vaguely what had happened, like how could he forget that Sonia stabbed him? Everything else after that, and oddly enough just before was another blur in his memory.

He turned his head slightly and saw that Gundam was fast asleep, his head resting on his chest, a favorite spot for Gundam to lay apparently. He slowly pushed his head off, and with great effort sat up. Gundam woke up as well, looking up at his sitting boyfriend as a look of relief washed across his face. The look soon turned to sadness, however, as he remembered what he said before the incident. Kazuichi looked at his boyfriend with a look of concern, wondering why he was so sad.

"Are you ok Gundam? What happened? Well, I obviously got stabbed and that is pretty sad, but what happened to you?" Kazuichi asked, hoping his light pinch of comedy would bring happy Gundam back. It didn't work, as tears slowly started to fall down his face, his strong facade finally cracking.

"Nothing! That is the problem! I said I would protect you, that you wouldn't get hurt, and now look! You got stabbed and you were in a coma and it is all my fault!" Gundam exclaimed, not using his normal speech as he looked up at Kazuichi with tears now pouring down his face.

Kazuichi looked at Gundam with eyes as wide as the moon. He had never seen his normally cool-headed boyfriend so distraught before. He stared at him for a few more seconds before wrapping his arms around his sobbing boyfriend, ignoring the burning pain it brought his arm and waist.

"Listen Gundam, I am fine. Ok, maybe I am not fine right now, but I will be. So will you, so will all of us on this god-forsaken island. This," Kazuichi said, waving his uninjured arm around the hospital room, "Isn't your fault. It isn't my fault either. It isn't even Sonia's. It is that darn bear's fault! We have to focus on bringing him down!" Kazuichi exclaimed, attempting to cheer Gundam up.

Gundam simply sighed looking at Kazuichi up and down before deciding to respond, the tears starting to dry up as he looked at Kazuichi, confusion etched onto his face.

"Mortal, isn't it I how is supposed to comfort you?" Gundam asked as the Four Dark Devas crawled out of his scarf and onto Kazuichi's bed, nestling up at numerous parts of his body, avoiding the injuries like the good little hamsters they are. Kazuichi started to laugh, again choosing to ignore the pain it brought him, as he looked at Gundam with hope in his eyes.

~~Monokuma cries in the distance~~

"I love you a lot, you know that, right dude?" Kazuichi asked, mimicking his exact words from before the incident. Gundam smiled back, grasping Kazuichi's hand and knowing that everything would be just fine.

"It seems as I too have become attached to you, but as you mortals would say, I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol my hand slipped
> 
> No but really I kind of spaced out while writing this, and when I word checked it I was stunned, I love writing sm y'all don't even get it.
> 
> Fun Fact: Grammarly changed "dying" to "dead" and that is the sole reason why Kazuichi isn't dead because I WAS planning on killing him at first, but the Grammarly told me what to do and I was like bitch are you telling me what to do? So Kazuichi gets to live, and all because of my grammar editor!
> 
> Another Fun Fact: I don't know why, but most of the time I spell "Gundam" "Gundham" and every time I imagine a gun holding some ham. This isn't relevant to the story I just thought that was funny.
> 
> Well, anyways, if you did manage to like this chapter please tell me! I love writing and I love reviews even more! Goodbye for now, I will see you all again soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I am proud to say that this is my first Danganronpa fic! (Though I have written many other fics for other fandoms, so I am not new to writing!) That being said, the characters may be a bit OOC as I am still trying to grasp their characteristics and personalities, so this may not be all too great.
> 
> Don't get me wrong though, I had an absolute blast writing this chapter! Will Souda survive? Will he die? Who knows? Not me, that's for sure. I don't know why but something about writing my favorite characters/ships in dire situations fills me with a feeling I can't quite describe. It is like an orgasm but not sexual, or an orgasm. I love the feeling though, it gives me such a rush!
> 
> As for the reason I chose Hiyoko to kill Ibuki instead of Mikan orchestrating the entire crime, I just need Mikan alive so we can try to save Souda's life! I say try because I haven't decided if he is going to survive till next chapter, how scary!
> 
> Well, anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter please tell me! I love feedback, in any way shape or form! Goodbye, for now, I will see you all again soon!


End file.
